pokemonfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Duskreo
Duskreo is a legendery Pokémon in the game Master of the Dark Islands, he plays his place insted of the champion. Story As it seems, when the earth turned to a livable state after being destroyed millions of years ago the soals of the Pokémon formed together and created new Pokémon, one of which was created with darkness, creating the darkest Pokémon possible, duskreo. Duskreo smovered Magolna with darkness usuing the power of stolen children, the island soon became cold and dry, when the player goes to Alla City they are told by an elderly Marboocee: "He wanted them to suffer so that they cold look up to him, he has the meomory of the past, he cold see they where becoming humans and they took over his past life." Although he is never seen out his 'dark ring' untill the very end of the game, he actually appears sevral times before in it, once at the beggining at the game just before the player wakes up, later as Yoya dies, then at the end with the final battle. He is also told by the people of Alla City of ledgends of him, about the facts of Duskreo in fact being the one who destroyed the earth. Past Life It is unclear just what Pokémon Duskreo is, as he says "they (humans) treated my as a toy, they didn't care about me, they even wanted to kill me" it seems that he must have been a somewhat weak Pokémon, or one that a trainer overused or neglected. What is revealed is that Duskreo's was at some point the only Pokémon in the world, as his spirit had found another body, made of other Pokémon. He lived for millions of years before the world regained civilanity. Bio Physiology Duskreo is a large 4 legged Pokémon, he is mostly black-ish purple and pink although he has red eye, like most of his native Pokémon, he's made out of the parts of other Pokémon, mostly legendery. Duskreo is hardly ever seen as a full self as he has a cloud of darkness around him, when there is, his eyes and legs sometimes glow. Behaviour Duskreo is a feirce creature, he is cruel and, as said, hartless. Dispite such power duskreo uses servants alot, to retail dark powers he attacks innocent homes sometimes stealing the children. He also covers the land in darkness, causing plands to die, lakes to dry and Alla City and Top Town grow very cold. All these affects are lifted when the player defeats (Or captures) Duskreo. Powers Duskreo, with enough power, can create darkness, known as dark clouds or dark ring, he sleeps in it to not give away his position. Duskreo can levitate and jump far, he uses only dark moves, one can always know when he will attack has his eyes glow. Allthough Duskreo is a big Pokémon, his is incredibly fast. Duskreo is apparently nocturnal, in order to help him see he has glowing purple rinds along his arms, but theese have simlpy became a threat or warning if he was there. Game Details Location(s) Moves Allthough Duskreo has a small moveset, he has a very high special attack and most of his moves can get quite strong. Trivia *All of Duskreo's moves are dark type exept Perish Song. **Additionally, all of his moves can be learnt on a nuber with a zero on it. Category:Dark-type Pokémon Category:Ghost Pokémon Category:Legendery Pokemon Category:Pokémon